


Night Calls

by lookcloserhere (tinydustbinflower)



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: Drunk calls, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydustbinflower/pseuds/lookcloserhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets drunk and calls Henley in the middle of the night. Confessions ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

It was 1:03 in the morning. Henley never got calls at one in the morning. Frowning, she reached over and grabbed her cell, opening it with a click without even looking at who it was.

"I'm sorry."

"Danny?" She sat bolt upright in her bed, causing it to shake slightly in the sudden disturbance. She had just seen him a few hours ago when they had their meeting, working out kinks for the show they would have for someone they didn't know. It was all because of the Eye. But he never called her unless it was an emergency.

"'M sorry." He repeated, a bit whinier than she was used to.

"What's going on? Is something happening?" She asked quickly, there was some rustling on the other end and her heart quickened.

"You were right." His voice slurred, and there was more rustling on his end of the phone, then a thump. "I'm sorryboutthe-" he began but stopped, he was still on the line.

"Are you drunk?"

"Maybe jus' alittle bit." He replied. Henley rubbed her eyes sleepily, regretting giving the other horsemen her number.

"Go home, Danny." She mumbled.

"I am home." He said back. "And I-have some things to-tell you." He said, his words a bit jumbled together. This would not end well. 

"Danny-" but she was cut off by Danny shushing her. If he had been in the room she may have slapped him right then. 

"I loveyou, you know. I always have. It was never Rebecca, it was always you. But I screwed it up as usual and now there's nothing-I-can do to change it. You always fit in those stupid doors and traps and you always looked good in those outfits and there's not a day that goes by where I don't regret doing what I did to you I'm sorry. I love you." 

He said it all very quickly and Henley was wondering if he had done it all in one breath. She was shocked by what he said, of course, and the thought of him... But he was drunk, surely he didn't mean it?

"Danny-"

The line went dead.


	2. Part Two

The phone rang again at exactly 9:07. Henley was already awake and expecting it, but she still waited for it to ring twice before answering. She did it because it bugged him, and especially since Henley knew that he had stalled in calling because she was waiting for him to do so. 

"Yes?" She asked, a bemused ring in her voice, completely put on but in a way almost truthful.

"That's no way to answer a phone-"

"Not unless you know who's calling." She shot back, short and chipper. Danny sighed on the other end, it was not so happy as hers. 

"I called you last night." He said curtly, she smirked and took a sip of her coffee, her feet slipping on the bar of her seat.

"More like this morning, yes." She replied. There was silence. She waited patiently.

"Henley." Daniel said calmly, with a bit more of himself. She knew he remembered, no matter how drunk he got he seemed to always remember things. 

"Yes Danny?" She asked, but almost knowing the answer before he even said it. He may think he's aloof and cunning, but she could always see into him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine." There was silence again and a muffled movement, she could almost see him rubbing his eyes tiredly like he used to, exhausted and worn from stress he didn't have. Henley could always picture him like that. 

"No, Henley-" 

"I know." She said softly, "Me too."


End file.
